Doublesaw
by Doctah Sawbones
Summary: Alright, you've all heard the story where two humans fall into the underground. What about the story where there's three? Shoutout to XWolf for letting me base this story off of his content.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope anyone who's here has read Doubletale by XWolf, because if you haven't, a large amount of this is gonna be nonsensical.**

It's all darkness. There isn't anything here. The last thing I remember is sitting at my computer, opening a game.

Now it feels like I'm falling. "Wait, shi-"

Turns out I was actually falling. And that I finished falling too. These yellow flowers turned out to be nice cushions for my rear end.

I look down to see my leg bent at an awkward angle, when pain shoots through my spine. I yelp in pain.

I pant furiously and slowly begin to calm down. "Okay, I've fallen down a hole and landed on yellow flowers… Wait. Yellow flowers. If this is what I think it is, then my mind is gonna explode."

I look up to see pillars rising from the ground, reaching so high I can barely see the tops of them. To the front of me is a large doorway, framed in stone.

"Oh, wonderful. I get to try and live through the events of Undertale. Maybe I even got Doubletale or Underswap." An amusing idea entered my head. "Or both."

"I guess I can find out by seeing Toriel, or especially Sans." And then I waited. And waited. Aaaaand… Waited. Then I thought about what my stats would be like.

CHECK:

Harley Lv.1

HP: 3/20

DF: 0

AT: 20

Plastic Medical Saw:

*Not sure if telekinesis affects this thing.

*Boosts AT and reduces DF.

Hoodie:

*Too bad it isn't green, huh?

*Boosts AT and reduces DF.

*It takes a lot of spine to get this boned.

"Heh, even my stats mock the situation. Welp, looks like Toriel isn't coming any time soon. Guess a crawl is better than starvation." I slowly try to maneuver myself into a position that allows me to crawl, and I soon end up on my stomach. Slowly, I start to shuffle my way across the room at the bottom of the pit.

The doorway looms above me, although I would assume it would seem shorter if I was standing. I can see the circle of light in front of me, but no flower to be seen. I continue to crawl beyond that, to the room with the staircases on either side.

"I wonder if I can save here. And if I'll heal when I do as well." I crawl towards the stairs to see a glowing yellow star, twinkling right in front of me. Well, and above me I suppose. I touch it and words appear above it.

"Health Restored. Error saving file. What does that even mean?" I try to move my legs, and find my spine completely fine. I stand and move my way up the stairs. "Who figures most of the puzzles are completed already?"

At no response, I shrug.

"Wait. Why is nothing making noise, shouldn't a small population of monsters… Oh. Oh shit." I look around and see the pile of dust in the first room. I continue on, and look at the spikes.

"Those things look scary in real life. Like, I can understand setting up traps, but really? Isn't this excessive?" I tentatively step on the rightmost spikes, and they recede into the ground. I continue in this pattern until I reach the edge of the puzzle.

"Please make sure I never have to do that again. Just please." I take a minute to get myself together, then I shoot off through the unnecessarily long room, ignoring the pillar altogether, and divebomb into the pile of leaves a savepoint is supposed to be in.

"Error saving file. Again? At least I've got an energy boost from that. Off I go!" I proceed in this fashion, running until I'm in pain, and gaining energy from the savepoints. I reach the save at Toriel's house panting from exhaustion, and I touch the star.

"Error saving file. The last three saves said that, and nothing happened with any of them. I wonder what the issue is. Whatever." I straighten up and enter the entryway, and immediately make my way downstairs. I slowly jog to the end of the hallway, and see another guy get stabbed by a child, the smell of dust permeating the air.

"What? How can three humans be down here at the same time?" The stabbed and bleeding figure looks at me, and back at the child. "I mean, well… It's unnatural that there's two, but this is kinda excessive."

"Would you shut up already? Now I have to kill two of you!"

"Alright, you need to chill. I don't appreciate it when I see someone get stabbed. Especially not when I know all of this happens, and I don't agree with this path. So…" I swiftly grab the knife from Chara and stab it through Cter's face. I look up at them. "See you on the flip side."

Everything suddenly went black, and when it all came back, I was standing right where I was when Cter died. I look down the hall to see Toriel running towards me. I dash to the door, undo the lock, and swing the door open. A blast of cold air hits me as I slam the door closed.

"My child! You can't leave! Come back!" I can hear sobs through the thick material.

"Toriel. You need to stop the child in your care. They killed the entirety of the Ruins. They will kill you if you show mercy. Don't lower your defense. Goodbye even though I never met you."

After that, I slowly walked away from the door. I made my way to the bridge with the too-wide barriers on it. I only realized that the stick never snapped until I heard the footsteps behind me. I try to move to cross the bridge, but I'm held in place by some force, probably blue magic. "Do you have to hold me in place just to talk to me?"

The hold releases, and I turn around to face him. He holds out his hand.

"Don'tcha know how to greet a new pal?" I tentatively raise my hand to meet his.

Once my hand makes contact, a huge farting noise comes out of nowhere. This actually surprised me so much that I flinched and fell on the ground. Once I realized what happened, I started laughing.

"huh. never realized that you'd flinch like that. i guess i chilled you down to the bone." He shifted his other arm towards me to offer me a hand. I took it and hefted myself to my feet. "well, you ain't the kiddo i was expecting. guess today's not a bad day."

"Well, there's two other kids, not sure who they are." A complete lie. I know exactly who both of them are. "Although, one of them looks a little murdery."

I look up to see dark sockets. I step backwards on to the bridge. "kid, lying isn't gonna get nobody nowhere. spill the beans."

"I have no clue if I should trust you or not, so I'll give some details, but not all." I take a small breath, to see his eyes return to normal. "The murdery kid is Chara, the other guy is Cter, I stabbed Cter in the face to advance, and he's fine now, I'd assume anyway. You know about the jumps in time, so that's relatively okay."

He gives me a confused look, then looks to the left. Exactly where the player would be seeing this from. "welp, i s'pose you're trustable enough. let's go and do some puzzles. actually, i'll just watch and you'll do the puzzles."


	2. Chapter 2

"alright kiddo, now, my brother is a human hunting fanatic. but dont'cha worry, he's harmless." Sans looked towards me. "hey, go hide behind that oddly specifically shaped lamp."

The lamp in question happened to boast a confusing shape that resembled an octopus.

That turns out, it completely covers me when I stand behind it.

A loud voice comparable to a screech flew through the air. "SANS! IT HAS BEEN TWO DAYS SINCE!" The figure moved a few inches closer to Sans.

"YOU!" Closer.

"RECALIBRATED YOUR PUZZLES!" At this point they were ten feet away from the short skeleton. The figure revealed itself to be a taller skeleton. A really much quite a bit taller skeleton.

"eh, don't worry about it bro. you should check out this lamp." The other skeleton, a 'he' from the use of pronouns by Sans, is at least two feet taller than his brother.

"SANS! I CAN'T AFFORD TO BOONDOGGLE, UNLIKE YOU, YOU SIT AROUND ALL DAY AND EAT HOTDOGS! I HAVE TO CATCH A HUMAN!" Jeez. Sans wasn't kidding when he said he's a human hunting fanatic. Now, I need to remember his name…

"why don't you see if this lamp will help? you should ask it."

"SANS! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL DO NO SUCH THING!" Ah. That's his name. Papyrus.

"aw c'mon. just a peek. the results might rattle your bones." I swear he looked to left again.

Papyrus' voice seemed to get even louder. "SANS! STOP WITH THE BAD PUNS! NYEH!"

"you're smiling and you know it."

"I AM AND I HATE IT." As a skeleton, I suppose that your face is stuck in a permanent smile. "THAT ONE WAS BAD AND YOU KNOW IT. MAYBE, YOU SHOULD PUT MORE BACKBONE INTO IT!"

At that, he ran off. I move to leave the lamp, but Sans shakes his head. Papyrus reappears at the edge of the clearing.

"HEH!" He then runs off again.

"alright, we need a good plan here. from the sound of it, you need to be on your way really quickly. i'll give you a shortcut, but i'm gonna only be able to send you so far." He looks to the left again, and looks back. A circular vortex glowing blue appears right next to him, and opens up to reveal glowing water and dark ground.

"Heh, sending me right to Waterfall, are ya?" Sans looked at me concerned.

"i don't wanna question how you know what waterfall is, or how you can see my shortcuts. just go through."

I look into the hole in time-space, to see a figure in dark armor marching right towards our view. "Sans, close it quickly!" It snaps shut.

"why kiddo? didja see something spooky?"

"Yeah, I saw Undyne." He gives me that look again, then points his view left.

"guess it's a good thing only you and me can see these things." He opens it again, and pushes me through. "now run before she returns."

I look back to see the hole closed, and Undyne turning a corner away from me. I run the other direction to maintain a distance from the avid human hunter. I make my way over to the area where large stones fall from the waterfall. I wait until the first one falls, run past it, and do the same for the next two.

I dash through the grass, barely noticing the almost useless save point, but ignoring it anyways.

The next room holds the flower bridge puzzle. The flower blooms are actually quite heavy, although that makes sense. People actually need to walk on these. Watching them bloom in real life is actually amazing. Instead of some cartoony looking flower, the petals unfurl, and then just sit there, not looking ready to be walked on at all.

I tentatively place a foot on the flower to find it rigid, and sturdy as well. Crossing is rather easy. Performing the same task at the other end takes a little longer, but that's probably because of the realistic 3D look everything has, not top-down. Maybe. There's a chance I'm just a little dumb.

I continue to find glowing blue flowers everywhere, with whispers filling the space like a constant pressure. I remember something about this room. It has something to do with the wall…

When I go near the wall nothing happens. I look behind me. Nothing. I look back. There's a massive hole in the wall now.

Entering the next area, I move left to find a… Pink platform monster?

"Step on my face to cross!" I comply. We submerge, and suddenly the section past Undyne's spear frenzy is behind us. "Thanks!"

Not expecting it, the coin he spits out hits me right in the forehead. Those things are heavy, solid gold. I fall to the ground, dazed.

The sound of heavy treading fills the air. I look around, and a hunk of metal is walking towards me.

"Hey, uhh… You over there, could you help me out a bit, I kinda feel incapacitated." My vision clears up, and I realize who the metal blob was. "Oh sh!et. Uh, yeah… Hi Undyne."

The mask lowered to look at my face. "Seven. That is how many souls we need to be free." She looks upwards. "Six. That is how many we have now."

"Yeah, I know that, but could you maybe not use mine? That might be a tall order, but I'd like to keep my soul." She moved to remove her mask, the intricate piece of metal falls to the ground.

"Punk, you have no idea how long we've been waiting to leave this place. I don't care who you think you are, only one of us will make it out alive." She summoned one of her spears and threw it to me. "Stand up, and fight me!"

"I don't want to fight, I just want to stay in one piece!"

"Well, too bad! I'm not gonna let the monster's possibly last chance slip right through my fingers." She moves to make my soul green, but is surprised when it doesn't have any effect on me. "I guess that green soul magic doesn't work on green souls. I'll just fight you the normal way!"

The mental gears in my head start turning when I realize that Sans has to protect me. I see two faint white dots in the corner of the room, and nod. The dots flick to behind me, and I jump backwards, right into a shortcut. It dumps me right next to the 'WELCOME TO HOTLAND' sign.

"HEY! WHERE DID YOU GO, PUNK!?"

Undyne yells before the shortcut closes.

I turn and walk into Hotland. I can see Sans staring in my direction with his head on his hand. "what took ya so long, bucko?"

"A piece of gold hit me in the head."

"sounds heavy." Sans' smile increased in size, and looked more real, as I dissolved into silly giggles from the stupid pun. "also, you aren't in the clear yet."

I turn to ask him what he means when I hear stomping from where I came. I go to ask him for assistance, but he's fallen asleep already. "heh, undyne's a… swordfish. snrk."

It's amazing how one can pun to the point of doing it while asleep.

"C'MERE PUNK!" Right, Undyne. I run past Sans, across the bridge, and stop near the water cooler to catch my breath.

The clanking from Undyne slows down, as she collapses on the bridge. I grab a cup and take a small drink of water, then proceed to lift the entire liter of water off of the cooler itself, and dump the entire contents onto the collapsed fish woman.

She looks up at me surprised.

"Well, you've got more company incoming, and you should go get a report from Papyrus. And, well… I don't expect us to get along anyways." I shove my hands into my pockets. "See you around."

She stands up, looks at me funny, and walks away.

"That went better than expected." I sigh, and move towards the lab. The save point twinkles at me, and I move towards it.

"Error saving file." I move away when more text appears.

 **Do you think I'd let more than two people save?**

"That doesn't make any sense."

The star starts glitching out, and explodes outwards, sending me across the ground, and off the edge of the walkway.

"SON OF A B!TCH!"

 **Dark, Darker, yet Darker. The shadows cutting deeper, cutting and flaking my skin.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guess what? I actually got my shit together! Who'd've thunk it? After exactly a year and 19 days, I've updated again. And now the story escalates. And soon...**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Shadows, shattering my molecular bonds and breaking all physical laws that hold me stable to this planet.

Shadows…

Wait, nothing's speaking to me anymore. Is it over?

This feels… weird. I feel… numb? That sounds right, I don't feel anything, no sound of breathing, no heartbeat.

Nothing...

I thrash, realizing I lack most needed things to live, and that I'm secured to a table. A surgery table.

"Ah, it finally seems that you have awoken. You were out for a while, nearly two weeks." I look upwards, realizing that I can't see out of my eyes, but I can see a faint glow in my right. When I look towards the voice, I see a bright white glow, surrounded by purple and orange swirls. "You might notice the distinct lack of normal human mechanisms. You no longer have any organs or flesh."

I try to speak, but I have no voice.

"Ahah, it seems that you are unable to speak. This will make it easier to experiment with you." He walks away, and I smash my hand against what I assume is a gurney.

"I hope you will not keep this racket up all night." I smash my hand against it again.

He walks back, and tries to encompass me with the purple swirls that surround his essence.

I look towards my chest, where I see a green glow that strengthens as his swirls move closer.

I look deep into the glow, and find the heart-like object at its epicenter. It's mostly green, but has a patchwork of white in it.

I look up again to see the white essence flaring, as if agitated.

"If you will not sleep willingly, I will have to force you." His swirls start to become more solid, more like a fluid in nature now. The green essence, which is actually coming from me, starts to solidify as well, and shapes start forming in the green. Bones. Comical bones? They look exactly like the bones you'd see in a cartoon.

At this action, a fire erupts in my left socket, becoming a vortex of the same green magic that surrounds the heart in my chest.

"Oh no you don't. I won't be subdued by a mere human, who is unable to speak at that." As my essence solidifies even further, it starts to drip on to the floor, gathering in edges and corners. I notice the glowing from below me. It's a dark red, and it outlines all of the thin spots in the floor. I try to move my bones towards the weak spots in the floor, and to my surprise, the bones go right where I want them.

"Hah, what was that? You completely missed! It seems you're completely blind!" I try to force more energy into the bones, and they start to glow brightly. The areas around the bones start to melt, and the man with the white heart keeps laughing at me. The red glow from below me is starting to leak into the room. It sets onto the floor and pushes towards the white essence, while avoiding my green essence.

The purple wisps move away from me and form a bubble around the white heart.

"Wait, why is my magic not responding to my commands? Gah!" The red glow is eating away at the purple bubble, and the man is suffering because of it.

"No, why is my magic getting weaker?" The bubble completely shatters. He finally notices the holes in the floor.

"How? Core poisoning… It's destroying my special magic!" He falls to the ground in panic. "NO! NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

With the bubble gone, I try something. I make a bone completely green, and it glows extremely bright. I throw it towards the unprotected heart within the white essence that's being eaten away by the red glow. It strikes. The soul suddenly flashes green.

"What? How? Since when did you have green soul magic? This wasn't part of the experiment!" I ignore his incoherent blabbering, and start making a circle of bones around him in the floor.

I recall precisely one thing he said. Core poisoning. I assume the red glow is from the CORE, as it were.

CORE… Why is that familiar? Wait, I have a name, it's Harley. All of this, I assume the hearts are Souls. The essences must be the magic that every monster has.

Back to business, as I force more and more energy into the bones, and they melt the ground where the skeleton, I'm guessing Gaster, kneels.

"I will come back for you, SKE-1F! I WILL COME BACK!" Gaster screams up towards me as he falls into his creation.

I look around me, and my magic reveals the straps holding me in place have nearly dissolved. A quick jerk, and they snap free, allowing me to climb up, and look around properly.

The room around me, minus the holes in the floor, looks like an operation room.

There's two operating tables in here, the one I was on, and the other one has a sheet on it.

A yank of the sheet reveals something that brings acidic magic up my throat.

It's me.

A slightly less skeleton-including me, but still me.

Piles of flesh sit, organized in what would be a proper anatomy, if it weren't for the fact that they should be on my bones.

A look through the darkness in my right socket shows purple magic where the cuts were made to remove the flesh.

In my sight, it lines up perfectly. The meshing of my eyes basically shows the magic over my normal vision.

A thought passes by to check my stats, and odd numbers come.

CHECK:

Harley Lv. $& !

HP: 99/99

DF: 999

AT: 1

MN: 999

KR: $!&

Odd.

The level isn't even in numbers anymore, and I don't even know what the other two stats are.

Gaseous magic lazily floats from my blazing socket, sinking into the more gooey magic that's coated all the surfaces of this room.

I need to know what's happening, I need to get to the lab.

I open the door, only to find myself looking at the lab. I close the door, and open it, still revealing the lab, completely empty.

I step forward, and move to the screen, taking a look at the scene in front of me.

It's Sans assaulting Chara with his prior to special attack.

I watch the knife sink into his chest, and he stumbles to the throne room, Chara swiftly following, and promptly getting smashed in the face with a glowing red trident.

I move to make my way to the castle, and when I open the door, I see a room covered in yellow, sunlight flowing through windows.

"You really are a cut above the rest, Sans."

I can hear them behind me.

"That… That was terrible, heheh…" A small pause. "A-anyway… Here…"

"You're… You're giving me Papyrus' scarf?"

I see the child fly backwards from a swing of the trident again.

"Well, It's uh... It's not like I can look after it anymore..." I hear shuffling and fabric rubbing against fabric. "Heheh… Lookin' cool, kiddo."

"Don't worry, Papyrus, I'm coming."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **...Soon we will actually get to the fun part.**

 **If you enjoyed, please follow and review.**

 **If you loved it, go ahead and favourite.**

 **Just know, my stories are uploaded on a chapter by chapter basis. When I finish a chapter, I upload. My schedule is sporadic, and I can't guarantee anything. I apologize to anyone who likes my stories, I have been gone for too long, and I can't say when the next chapter will be.**


End file.
